Space Ghost
Entrance Space Ghost sits at his desk saying "Greetings! I'm Space Ghost!" Special Moves Neutral B: Interview Space Ghost interviews any opponent who is close to his range (they must be close to his body for the attack to work properly). This move does not deal damage directly, but its effectiveness depends on the opponent's IQ. Opponents with a higher IQ will take longer times to answer questions. At any point, you can end the move by attacking the opponent answering. Side B: Destructo-Ray Space Ghost fires a laser from his power bands. However, SG can fire two types of lasers: If the attack is not charged, SG will fire short lasers that cause small damage on opponents. If you fire too many of these lasers, you must wait three seconds to use the attack again. If you attack is charged within six seconds, SG can fire a laser that locks onto a nearby opponent and cause an small explosion in the area they are in. Up B: Inviso Space Ghost turns invisible for three seconds. During this time, you can move around freely when invisible, but you are limited to one jump. You can also attack opponents in this state and use it as a teleportation recovery. Down B: Ghost Planet Crew Space Ghost summons either Zorak or Moltar to help him out with the fight. Unlike most summonable characters, Zorak and Moltar stay in one spot until they are KO'ed. Each one has a certain aspects that helps SG with some of his attacks. Zorak has stronger smash attacks and attacks faster, but can get KO'ed relatively easy. Moltar primarily helps with grabs, but has slower execution on his attacks. He is harder to KO than Zorak is, but it will take several hits to get rid of him. You must wait at least four seconds to summon one of them again after one of them gets KO'ed or after they disappear in ten seconds. Final Smash: Flipmode Space Ghost breaks some pipes containing water after remarking that it is a good idea, then shouts "Hang on! We're going underwater!", as the stage changes to reveal several aspects. The right part of the stage shows a disco party in which opponents who are in the area will dance (this is also dependent on their IQ). The left part is filled with tubes that cause damage if they are hit too many times (they release water if that's the case). The center part is a bonfire area that has no hazards other than the bonfire, which is located at the center of the area. After twelve seconds have passed, the stage reverts back to normal. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Yuck!" KO Sound #2: "Why?!" Star KO: "BANJOOOOOOO!" Taunts Up: "Outer space shows are for children and stupid people." Side: "I've got a doodle in my noodle, and its name is Minkey Boodle!" Down: "Everybody shut up or I’ll whup ya like it’s the 60’s all over again!" Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: "There you have it. Your miserable little life." Option 2: "I was like, 'And that's why you're selling condos in mid-Georgia now!' " Option 3: "My work is done here." Lose Pose: SG sits at his desk looking bored. Category:Playable Characters Category:Space Ghost Coast to Coast